


Tell me 'Don't go'

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Series: 10 days of Snakepei [3]
Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, I love that tag, Junpei is a secret agent, M/M, Pre-ZTD, junpei has so many issues, junpei working through years of mental manipulation hoo boy, my boy, works with Alice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 17:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20604404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Junpei sits his lover down and explains how this one might be his last mission.





	Tell me 'Don't go'

**Author's Note:**

> This one is unrelated to Tadaima and Okaeri :>
> 
> A note: "CrashKeys" is the coalition set up by Akane and her brother (Kurashikis) in later games to keep doing time/morphogenetic bullsh/t

"Hey Light... Can we talk?"  


The musician looked up from his sheet music and raised an eyebrow.  


"Of course, Junpei. Should I be concerned?"  


Junpei laughed nervously.  


"Well..."  


His boyfriend moved over on the couch as Junpei set down two mugs of coffee. Both men liked having something to fidget with while talking, especially if it was important.  


Well, Light could occupy his hands if it was a 'good' important but he tended to go absolutely still when it was downhill.  


This one would probably go downhill.  


Best to just rip off the band-aid, Junpei.  


He took a deep breath in, set his shoulders back, and blamed somebody else.  


"Alice might have a lead on Crash Keys."  


Light quirked his eyebrow and pursed his lips. Long fingers continued to weave around the handle of his white mug though, so it wasn't an all-out disaster. Yet.  


"Oh? Junpei I was under the impression that this was what you and Alice were sneaking around behind our backs for. You are many things Junpei, but 'subtle' isn't one of your talents." Junpei blushed dark and fought to keep from damaging his own mug accidentally.  


"Yeah...But listen, we've got an opening. A...Akane is going to be participating in an experiment involving Mars mission out in the desert somewhere and-"  


Light's hands had gone still.  


Junpei sighed and paused in his practiced speech.  


They were partners. He _wanted_ his lover's input before he did...whatever this was.  


A usually cold hand made warm by the residual heat of hot coffee rested over his.  


"Do you mean to do this thing?"  


Junpei caught himself holding his breath.  


"I..." He sighed and dragged his free hand through his hair. It was getting long again, but his man liked running his hands through it so it wasn't too bad.  


"Listen Light, I feel like I'm only doing things for other people these days. I honestly don't know if it's me wanting to do this or if it's...not me? Some inner brain bullshit that keeps wanting to track her down." He sighed, thin shoulders sagging. His mug joined it's mate on the coffee table before he turned to hold his man's hands in his own.  


_Tell me not to do this._  


_Please._  


_I need you._  


Light had gone quiet.  


When his callused fingers began moving along Junpei's he felt all tension leave his shoulders.  


"If you are asking permission you may have it, Junpei." The shorter man tensed before his s.o. ran warm palms over his hands soothingly.  
"Although I take it that is not what you were looking for out of this 'talk'."  


Junpei wanted to weep. He didn't want to go.  


Wait, he didn't want to go?  


He flipped over Light's right hand and began tracing over the lifeline.  


"I can't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen, babe."  


Light sighed at the long-contested nickname but he let it slide, his wide shoulders settling as he thought. Junpei couldn't help but notice how soft the light grey sweater looked stretched across his boyfriend's frame. Bootcamp looked good on him.  


Upstairs brain, Junpei.  


He shook his head to clear it and by the faint smirk on his friend's face he could tell he was busted.  


"Why have you brought this to my attention, Junpei? It is not like you."  


Junpei winced. Light was right-when wasn't he?-but that didn't make it sting any less. Out of the two of them he was always going to be the moron who jumped first and asked questions later. He'd been shot because of it. Cut his hand open on a throwing knife because of it too.  


But that had to change. He was serious about this. About them.  


"I don't know what to do." He blurted.  


Ah, there was the smirk.  


"So I am once again your higher brain function? Your 'spare brain cells'?"  


Junpei pushed the chuckling man by the shoulder.  


"Geez."  


The two sobered up just as easily though, there was too much on the proverbial table this time.  


"I've just got a bad feeling about this one, Field."  


Light sombered.  


"So walk me through it, Tenmyoji."

**Author's Note:**

> They call one another by their last names as a kind of tongue-in-cheek funny. No honorifics, just their last names like in the military. It makes them giggle.


End file.
